


Holiday Drabbles - HWD

by nyosweden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Other, also ft. sibling dynamics because i love writing those???, and my usual swehun and rombela, god i love the holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyosweden/pseuds/nyosweden
Summary: Some drabbles based off some prompts in the Hetalia Writers' Discord's holiday event! Technically, there was a 100 word limit... I went way over that with some of these. Sorry not sorry.The prompts were:- Snowfall or Snowstorm- Lights- Dark Forest- Beloved- Family- Song- Warmth- Baking- Quiet- Decorating- Letters- Gifts- Memento





	1. Snowfall/Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Character(s): Romania, Belarus  
> Ship(s): Romania x Belarus  
> Prompt: Snowfall/Snowstorm  
> Word Count: 108

Snow against pale skin, soft but deep breaths inhaling the cold air, giving the lungs a cold feeling. Winds sending gray clouds adrift, as midnight eyes stare up into the dark sky, snowflakes clinging to blonde lashes.

...Calm, suddenly interrupted by a loud voice.

"Gods help me... Natalia! Get inside, my love. I understand you love the cold but this is ridiculous, you'll get sick!"

"Don't worry, Vladimir." A long sigh of defeat, followed by the sounds of footprints left in the snow.

"If you get sick not only will I be worried, but your brother and sister will end my life." A shaky sigh, one of worry.


	2. Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Nyo!Sweden, Nyo!Hungary  
> Ship(s): Nyo!Sweden x Nyo!Hungary  
> Prompt: Lights  
> Word Count: 100

The sun had just about set, the last shades of bright orange and soft purple fading to a pitch black, the newly appearing moonlight creating a deep blue tone within the darkness. The vibrant warm white Christmas lights reflected off of Annika's glasses as she supervised Dániel's endeavor in adding said lights to the roof of their home. Several times already his foot had slipped, and several times the girl's heart would skip a beat. Each little slip was met with an 'I'm alright!'. And each 'I'm alright', was met with a soft laugh escaping her lips.

"Be careful, silly."


	3. Dark Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Nyo!Sweden, Denmark  
> Ship(s): N/A  
> Prompt: Dark Forest  
> Word Count: 493

"Are you sure this is a good idea...?"

"It'll be fine!"

A young Annika followed behind her elder brother, little hand gripping the crimson fabric of his t-shirt. They were seven and nine years old respectively. Mathias decided to show her a specific area of the woods, but according to him they could only go at night. She never liked these schemes of his. He always played tricks on her, and of course he'd get a good laugh out of it, but she would always run to their mother, getting him in trouble shortly after. Being in such a scary place so late at night was already terrifying to the little girl, but the anticipation of some kind of trick made it worse. The tall bare-branched trees loomed overhead, twisted branches reaching out like the arms of giants waiting to grab the children. At least, that was what Annika pictured. A child's imagination, sometimes wondrous, sometimes intensifying preexisting fear. A rustle was heard in the bushes, likely a rabbit or squirrel, but to her? God knows what monstrosity was after her. That noise was indeed the last straw as she lost her focus and tripped, letting out a frightened shriek as she lost her grip on her brother's shirt. It was dark, and her glasses fell askew. She couldn't see anything. Her heart raced, breath growing uneven as tears welled up in her cerulean eyes. The second he heard her, and couldn't feel his baby sister's grip, Mathias whipped around.

"Hey! Are you okay, Anni?" 

She shook her head, blonde hair falling over her face as she did so. Mathias cast a worried look, walking back towards her and picking her up. He held her close as he turned and continued walking, whispering the whole time. 'It's okay, Anni!', 'We're almost there!', 'If you have any scratches, I'll help you when we get home'. She clung to him the whole time, not even sure if it was worth the trouble to see what Mathias wanted to show her so badly. Until he spoke up.

"We're here now! Take a look, little sis!" He beamed, putting her down gently and allowing her to turn around.

An open patch within the woods, swarmed with fireflies. They were everywhere! Typically it was too cold for the little bugs, but there they were. They glowed like green and orange stars, floating about and lighting up the deep green grass, revealing patches of white and pale pink flowers. Linnaeas. Twinflowers. They were Annika's favourite flowers.

"Linnaeas." She mumbled.

"Yeah! Twinflowers! They remind me of you and Ber. Since you're twins, ya know? I wanted to bring him, too, but the dummy fell asleep."

Annika turned and hugged her brother tightly, grinning. She had their mother's smile. Mathias always loved that. But their mother smiled often. Annika's smile felt special. She wasn't very verbal, but the few words she uttered were words Mathias always remembered.

"I love you, storebror."


	4. Beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Romania, Hungary, Moldova  
> Ship(s): N/A  
> Prompt: Beloved  
> Word Count: 285

The sound of giggles filled the air as Vladimir stepped into his home. He quickly walked towards the source, not remembering telling anyone they were free to enter his home when he was not present and Andrei was alone. Lo and behold, the source of the laughter was found. His little brother, along with... Erzsébet.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, Ungaria?!" He exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips. He rarely referred to her by first name. "I don't remember telling you of all people that you could come!"

"Oh relax, idiot. You may not have told me, but someone did!" She ruffled Andrei's hair, who proceeded to laugh before running to his brother.

"Come on, can she please stay? She's our sister after all!" Andrei pleaded with a pout, looking up at Vladimir with wide, puppy-like eyes.

Vladimir froze for a second, staring into the distance as if contemplating his very existence. Did his little brother just refer to that devil woman as their sister? Scarlet eyes moved meet wintergreen ones, both giving a certain venomous look. Had it not been for their shared love for that child they'd be at each other's throats in an instant. But neither moved.

"Sure. The holidays are soon after all. Aren't they, Erzsébet?"

For his beloved little brother? Vladimir would put up with Satan himself. Of course, he technically already had dealt with Ivan several times. And truly, Erzsébet was like a sister in the end, whether he would admit it or not. Their relationship consisted of banter and spite. But one night of truce wouldn't hurt. Siblings are meant to be beloved, in the end. Even if they despise each other simultaneously...


End file.
